As a robot for transferring a work, a transfer robot with an articulated structure called a scalar type is used in general. The scalar-type transfer robot is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-169690, for example.
In the transfer robot in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-169690, by independently rotating a linking portion between a body 14 and a first arm 12, a linking portion between the first arm 12 and a second arm 13, and a linking portion between the second arm 13 and a hand 10, respectively, a folding operation or an expanding/contracting operation of the arms composed of the first arm 12, the second arm 13, and the hand 10 is performed, whereby horizontal movement is realized. Moreover, by moving up/down the body 14 itself by using a linear shaft, vertical movement is realized (see FIGS. 4 and the like in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-169690).